1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to light emitting diodes, and particularly to a light emitting diode module.
2. Description of the Related Art
Light emitting diodes' (LEDs') many advantages, such as high luminosity, low operational voltage, low power consumption, compatibility with integrated circuits, easy driving, long term reliability, and environmental friendliness have promoted their wide use as a light source. Now, light emitting diodes are commonly applied in environmental lighting.
Commonly used LED modules have a plurality of LEDs arranged on the circuit board. However, the LEDs are soldered on the circuit board. Therefore, the position of the LEDs cannot be altered. When the position of the LEDs must be changed for specific needs, the user must redesign the layout of the circuit board.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an LED module which can overcome the described limitations.